


Goodnight

by Saku495



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2018 world tour, Established Relationship, Fluff, Im sorry for that, M/M, Minor joohyuk, hotel room, jooheon is only mentioned, main changki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku495/pseuds/Saku495
Summary: Changkyun decide visitar la habitación de Minhyuk y Kihyun para pasar un rato con este último.





	Goodnight

Changkyun miró su reflejo en el espejo tras desmaquillarse y lavarse la cara. Se secó con cuidado, se puso las gafas y se colocó unos mechones de pelo que se le habían mojado ligeramente. Cambió su ropa a una más cómoda para estar en el hotel, unos pantalones cortos grises de deporte y una sudadera, que pareciera que lo engullera, de color negro. Cogió su teléfono móvil y la tarjeta de la habitación antes de dirigirse a la que compartían Minhyuk y Kihyun. El tour mundial estaba siendo sensacional, una gran experiencia, pero no podía negar que estaba agotado; tanto por los conciertos, los viajes y el jetlag. Además, por mucho que estuviera acostumbrado a dormir en hoteles, no descansaba igual que en casa. Aunque Kihyun ayudaba mucho con aquello, ya que donde él estaba se encontraba su hogar. Tocó la puerta y le abrió el susodicho.  
-Hola ¿Has empezado el vlive?  
-Aún no, en unos minutos. Pasa.-se hizo a un lado para que entrara.- Sólo está Min conmigo, el resto no me queda claro.  
Cuando se cerró la puerta se acercó a él y le besó en los labios, con una sutil sonrisa, para saludarle.  
-Estás muy guapo.  
-Todavía no me he quitado el maquillaje.-también llevaba unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta de manga corta negra.  
-Aún así. Hola, hyung.  
-Hola.-lo saludó Minhyuk, que estaba en el escritorio, jugando en el portátil.- ¿Vienes a hacernos compañía?  
-Sí.-se sentó con un suspiro en la cama de Kihyun, pero éste se tumbó con la espalda apoyada en las almohadas y el cabecero, así que no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de tumbarse encima.- Estoy agotado.  
El mayor rio bajo él y le acarició el pelo.  
-Yo también, pero merece la pena.-le dijo volviendo al juego.  
-No digo lo contrario...-centró su atención en el vocalista principal, bajando su tono de voz para tener algo más de intimidad, aunque Minhyuk estuviera a un metro de distancia.- ¿Tú estás bien?  
Asintió con la cabeza, atinando a besarle en la sien.  
-¿Luego vienes a dormir aquí?  
-Si a Min le parece bien, sí.  
Se incorporó un poco sobre sus codos, para poder distanciarse un poco y mirarle a la cara. Fingir todo el día que no sentían nada más que amistad el uno por el otro también era agotador.  
-Si le dejas ir a tu cama a cambio seguro que no pone pegas.-sonrió.  
Changkyun rio con suavidad y asintió, jugueteando con el cuello de la camiseta de Kihyun. La afición de Minhyuk por Jooheon no era ningún secreto.   
-Quiero comerte a besos.-le susurró al oído, haciendo que se sonrojara violentamente.  
-Kyun, de verdad, cuando dices estas cosas...No va a poder ser, tengo que hacer ya un directo.  
-Lo sé.-le hizo un arrumaco antes de separarse y quedarse sentado a horcajadas sobre sus muslos.- ¿Te molesto así?  
-No ¿Pero vas a quedarte ahí?  
-Sip.-dijo haciendo resonar la última consonante.- Espero aquí a que termines.-se puso la capucha.  
-Como se me duerman las piernas...  
-Como se te duerman las piernas te lo quito yo de encima, no te preocupes.-contestó Minhyuk sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.  
-Pensé que no nos estabas escuchando.  
-Ojalá.  
-Bueno...-le puso una mano en la pierna para captar su atención.- ¿Estoy guapo?  
-Perfecto.  
-Como siempre.  
-Por Dios, voy a vomitar.-el alto escondió el rostro entre los brazos.  
Mientras Kihyun hablaba con el mundo Changkyun se dedicó a observarlo, esta vez ni siquiera añadiendo comentarios espontáneos como Minhyuk. El cantante se debía a sus fans y, como el resto, estaba esforzándose por comunicarse en inglés. A él ya le costaba en ocasiones, hacía mucho que no mantenía conversaciones tan largas en aquel idioma y la práctica hacía mucho, pero contaba con la ventaja de haber vivido en Boston durante unos años. De vez en cuando Kihyun miraba más allá del móvil, haciendo contacto visual con él y no podía evitar sonreír. El corazón le latía muy rápido cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo, acurrucarse contra él y acunarse en su voz.  
-¿Cantar Lost in the Dream aquí? No puedo, nos echarían.-dijo con un brazo flexionado tras su cabeza.  
Changkyun tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír en voz alta por esa imagen mental. Miró a Minhyuk que negaba con la cabeza, también aguantando la risa. Después de un rato Kihyun vio en la pantalla el mensaje de Hoseok en el chat de la aplicación, diciéndoles que ya estaba la cena. Rieron ante la ocurrencia del mayor, dándose prisa en despedirse e ir a por su merecida comida. El rubio les escribió al resto, haciéndoles saber que enseguida irían y que podían empezar ya.  
-Aún tengo que terminar la partida.-dejó el teléfono al lado del de Kihyun, en la mesilla.  
-No tengo mucha hambre, la verdad, tengo el horario totalmente descolocado.-comentó Changkyun.  
-Yo ya no sé si tengo hambre, si no, si no tengo sueño...No, espera, sueño sí que tengo. Ah y también sé que quiero un perro.  
-Sí.-dijo la pareja a la vez.  
-Ojalá pudiéramos adoptarlos a todos.-el más joven hizo un puchero, lo que hizo que el de abajo lo tomara de la sudadera y lo atrajera para besarlo.   
La capucha de la sudadera era tan grande que prácticamente les tapó a ambos la cara. El moreno lo tomó de las mejillas, profundizando el beso, tomándose su tiempo en alargar el gesto. Kihyun soltó la prenda y movió los dedos a su cuello, repasando sus lunares. Changkyun se separó para tomar aire, cogiendo suaves bocanadas aún sobre los labios del otro.  
-Eh, os pasáis. Sigo aquí.-se quejó Minhyuk.  
-Jooheon está en el gimnasio del hotel.-sonrió el más joven.  
-Os odio muchísimo...No se come frente al hambriento.-se levantó, cerrando antes su portátil y se apresuró a salir por la puerta. Era más que probable que fuera a por el otro rapero para llorarle las penas.  
Kihyun llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Changkyun, repasando sus facciones con suavidad, haciéndole sonreír afectuosamente. Le acarició el puente de la nariz, la frente, la sien, el pómulo, la mejilla, los labios y la mandíbula. Aprovechó entonces el moreno para besarle la palma de la mano. No eran el tipo de pareja que disfrutara de las muestras de afecto en público, por la naturaleza de ambos y por las circunstancias, pero en momentos como esos en los que estaban a solas era diferente. Le tomó de la muñeca para seguir besándole el dorso y todo centímetro de piel que alcanzara.  
-¿Tienes mucha hambre?-preguntó manteniendo su mano en su rostro.  
-No mucha ¿Por qué?-le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.  
-¿Podemos decirles que nos guarden un poco, por si acaso, y nos quedamos aquí? Tú y yo solos, sin hacer nada más o, no sé…Ver la tele pero ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?-tenía un ligero rubor.- Pasar tiempo a solas. No creo que Minhyuk hyung vaya a volver.  
Mientras hablaba a Kihyun se le había ido dibujando una sonrisa, tuvo que resistir el impulso de abrazarlo muy fuerte y dejarlo hablar.  
-Me parece buena idea.-se sentó y lo besó en los labios.- Voy a desmaquillarme y enseguida estoy contigo.  
-Bueno…Entonces tengo tiempo para avisarles, escoger una película y puede que responder correos electrónicos.-rio.  
-Eres idiota.-le golpeó suavemente en la nuca, dirigiéndose al baño.  
Changkyun se ajustó la capucha, no tomándose aquello como un ataque personal y sonriendo de lado. Hacerle rabiar era de las cosas que más disfrutaba, porque siempre reaccionaba muy rápido y muy encendido.  
-Eres de mecha corta.  
-No eres el más indicado para hablar.-le dijo antes de abrir el grifo.  
-¡Yo no me pongo así!  
A Kihyun no le quedó otra opción que reír ante lo irónica que fue su respuesta. Una vez hubo terminado volvió al cuarto y el otro estaba completamente tumbado, ojeando algo en su móvil.  
-Estoy agotado, hoy no ronques, por favor.  
El mayor tomó aire bruscamente, parándose en su acción de tumbarse a su lado.  
-¡No lo hago aposta, Kyun!-dijo, ligeramente ofendido y finalmente sentándose en la cama.  
-Ya lo sé.-rio y se abrazó a su cintura, escondiendo la cara en su estómago.- Era broma.  
-No lo parecía cuando me despertaste a gritos y con la linterna…-murmuró.  
-Bueno, es que no lo era, mi sueño es muy preciado y aquella vez te había poseído el espíritu de Jooheon.-su voz sonó amortiguada.  
-Sólo me pasa cuando estoy muy cansado…-hizo un puchero.  
-¿Y hoy estás…?-se movió un poco para mirarlo desde su escondite.  
-A punto de echarte del cuarto.  
-Guapísimo, hoy estás guapísimo.-intentó besarle el cuello.  
-Sé lo que estás intentando hacer.-se esforzó por mantener la misma expresión.  
-¿Y está funcionando?-le pasó un brazo por el torso y lo tumbó consigo.  
-Por desgracia, sí. En cuanto a ti respecta, soy fácil.  
Changkyun ahogó una risa en su hombro y se llevó una mano a los ojos.  
-Pero qué mentira…Siempre me pones el cortejarte super difícil.  
-Para que no pierdas interés, de nada.-le sonrió.  
-Eres insoportable.-se dispuso a darle besos por toda la cara.- Un beso por cada lunar.  
Kihyun se echó a reír, sonrojándose.  
-A veces dices cosas muy raras.  
No escogieron película y optaron por dejar la televisión puesta como ruido blanco, porque no tenían intención de prestar atención a la trama. El moreno había colado la mano por la camiseta del otro, dibujando patrones aleatorios en su piel, primero en su estómago y luego se fue moviendo perezosamente hasta su espalda. Pasando un dedo por donde la piel se hundía levemente según se acercaba a la columna vertebral. Aprovechando que estaba tumbado sobre su costado, Kihyun enredaba los dedos en los mechones azabaches de Changkyun y le acariciaba la nuca. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido que era algo que lo relajaba, lo descubrió una tarde en el estudio, una tarde que había sido particularmente dura.   
-Cuando haces eso...-empezó, apenas levantando la voz.- Me siento muy bien. Muy seguro.  
-Me alegro.-le contestó en el mismo tono. Se acercó aún más, hasta ocultar el rostro en su cuello. Respiró hondo, disfrutando del perfume de Changkyun.- ¿Te sigue doliendo el tatuaje?-su voz sonó amortiguada y el roce de sus labios contra su piel cada vez que hablaba hacía que al otro lo recorrieran pequeños escalofríos.  
-Apenas.-lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, aprovechando la mano que tenía en su espalda.- Gracias a ti y a tus cuidados.  
-Ha sido un placer.-sonaba cada vez más aletargado.- Ya sabes que me encanta cuidaros.  
-El día que te hagas uno...Creo que perderé la cabeza.-sonrió de forma perezosa, besándole el cabello.  
-Por fin sabrás lo que se siente.-rio con suavidad.  
Fueron adormilándose cada vez más, con el sonido de la televisión de fondo, como arena escapándose entre los dedos. En cierto momento uno le susurró al otro que apagara la luz. Sobre la cama y sus rostros bailaban los colores del monitor, produciendo un parpadeo que ayudaba de alguna forma al estado en el que se encontraban, entre la consciencia y el sueño.  
-Visitar todos estos sitios con vosotros está siendo genial.  
Kihyun emitió un ruido de afirmación, sintiéndose demasiado cansado para hablar, pero hizo un esfuerzo por hacerlo antes de quedarse dormido del todo.  
-Te quiero muchísimo.-le susurró.  
El corazón de Changkyun dio un pequeño salto, aunque hubiera escuchado esas palabras antes.  
-Y yo a ti.


End file.
